fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dalia Palaso
Dalia Palaso is an agent of SYNDERS and a minor antagonist within the Pyroverse, working under Katarina Omegance in her plans to bring about a new world order. Dalia is one of the organization's field agents, having multiple encounters with members of the Iliad Organization throughout her appearances and becoming one of the more common interactions with the group. Personality Dalia is, under most circumstances, a snarky and sarcastic woman who approaches most situations from a non-serious standpoint, taunting those who talk to her in what seems to be deliberate attempts to rile them up. While she does know how to take a more serious or compassionate tone when the situation truly calls for it, most of her time is spent distancing herself from the situation through the use of this snarky attitude. Dalia is also exceedingly prone to violence, resorting to physical threats when provoked even slightly. When off duty, Dalia is highly sociable yet also lazy, preferring to spend time conversing with friends than doing things other people might consider more important. Under certain circumstances, such as when meeting Aysu Notozawa for the first time, Dalia takes on a much more childish and excitable demeanor, seemingly linked to the value she places in how "cool" someone is. When probed about herself, in contrast, she seems to shut down and become much less talkative, trying to hesitantly change the subject. Description Dalia is a tall, tanned woman whose most defining trait is her wavy pink hair, which she seems to dye and maintain constantly. Her standard outfit primarily consists of a pair of black jeans, a bluish tank top, and a leather jacket; accompanying this is a pair of shades, which seem to be polarized to act as a means of deflecting her superior Mikhail Toronova's mental abilities. Abilities Dalia possesses the power of what she describes as "neokinesis", or the manipulation of neon particles. This is primarily condensed into the form of energy bolts fired from her fingertips, manifesting as spirals of cyan and pink energy which have incredible speed and piercing power. She appears to have a somewhat decent control over the ability, being seen using a neon pulse from her finger as a lighter, but it is unknown if she has any greater ability over the particles or can merely weaponize them. Dalia is also a trained combatant, skilled in traditional Shianese martial arts. This rarely comes into play during most combat situations, however, as she is content to "just shoot the f--ker" much of the time. Appearances Background Dalia is implied to be transgender via a mind reading by Alyssa Stark, with the name "Darian" popping up in the recesses in her psyche. Background materials indicate that she used to be the daughter of an Orenian mafia boss, being disowned when her feelings were made known to her parents. Due to her influential status, she was quickly scooped up for recruitment into SYNDERS by Katarina and Toronova, who agreed to help her surgically transition alongside the Synergium Z experiments. During this time, she encounters fellow agent Elton Hask, soon becoming romantic partners with him. The Iliad Files Dalia's literary debut, in which she and Hask are sent to attack the Chiqutl central government in order to steal important information on various Synergium Z vaults. The two are defeated and captured by Osuna, Hayate, and Phorine, but are eventually released on bail due to the interference of Toronova. Pyroverse: Collision Course Dalia and the rest of SYNDERS are captured by the Iliad Organization in the climax of Collision Course, only to be thrust into Via Spectrum upon Tiera's awakening. Seeing no other option, the remaining agents of SYNDERS ally themselves with the Iliad Organization. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Transgender Characters Category:Pyroverse Category:Pyro's Characters Category:Villains Category:SYNDERS Category:Heterosexual Characters